Go Army
by con14
Summary: Thomas Black has graduated High School but he wants to more than just going to college, so he decides to enroll in the military, how will his family handle it and will he survive boot camp and combat? We'll see.


It was 10:30 in the morning and sun was shining with the windows and into the empty hallways of Jack Burton High School and everyone was class. Well, except a certain teenaged black and white furred male cat who was sitting in the counselor's office as the counselor who was a female brown furred cat was taking notes. The black and white cat seemed disinterested in being there, but waited patiently for the counselor to finish.

"Now Thomas, do you know, why you're here?" The counselor asked.

"No, but I assume you are going to tell me." He said.

"Well according to your parents and teachers, you've been very distant lately." She explained.

"I just happen to have a lot on my mind that's all." Thomas answered.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Thomas didn't respond, he just looked down as if he was thinking about something.

"Thomas, your parents are getting worried about you and they're afraid that this could lead to more serious problems." She explained.

Thomas looked up at her with a look that in a way told her that she was getting through to him.

"Listen Thomas, I'm just talking to you as a school counselor, but as someone who wants to help you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She said.

Thomas looked at her and then he took a breath and relented.

"Alright, if you want to know so bad here it is. The school year is over in a few weeks and I'm graduating, I should feel great, but for some reason I feel empty." He explained.

"Interesting, and why do you think you feel this way?" She asked.

"Well I don't know, I mean I feel relieved that I'm able to graduate, but I feel as though I'm missing something." He said.

"You mean like you haven't participated enough in any extracurricular activities?" She asked.

"No it's not that, it's just that after graduation, what happens next, what do I do?" He said.

"Interesting, go on." She said.

"I mean look at my sisters, my older sister Janie is attending University of North Carolina on a scholarship, for which sport I don't know, and is the star player for Tar Heels. My younger sister Abigail is a super genius who's graduating early and is already getting offers from Harvard, Yale and MIT." He explained.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you?" She asked.

"Because, they're out they're making something of themselves and what have I done with my life, nothing. I'm 18 years old and I have done nothing remotely note- worthy, and when I do graduate, what can I do then, just go to college and hope I'll do something worth-wild?" He questioned.

"I think I see the problem, you think that because you're sisters are overachievers, you can't do anything that can establish your own identity so that people can know you for what you've done, and not for what your siblings have done." She explained.

"Hmm, I guess I never thought of it that way." He said.

"Look Thomas, many people feel this way, hell even celebrities like Ashely Simpson or the other 3 Baldwin Brothers. The point is that you feel inadequate next to your sisters." She explained.

"Okay, what should I do?" He asked.

"Well I can't make that decision for you, the best I can say is that you should look around and try to find something that you feel you can strive at, something where you feel you can achieve." She explained.

"Well it's not just that, I want to do something that matters, something where I can make a difference and where I can contribute to society." He said.

"Well Thomas there are many things you can do that can help you find what you're looking for." She said.

"Okay but how will I find it?" He asked.

"Look around a bit, maybe it could be a sport, maybe something artist, who knows, but it's out there." She said.

"I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime, I got to get back to class." Thomas said as he got out of the chair.

He walked over to the door, but he stopped and turned to the counselor.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

"No problem, and come see me anytime you have any more questions." She said.

Thomas left the office and walked to class, as he walked down the hallway, he began thinking about what the counselor said.

'_There has to be something out there where I can make a difference, I just have to find it, but where.' _He thought to himself.

As he walked down the hall, he passed by the bulletin board and stopped when he noticed something. He looked at the board and noticed something, amongst all the flyers for graduation, club meetings and dances, one of them stood out, it was an army recruitment poster and he carefully looked at the writing. It had pictures of proud men and women in uniforms and captions that said to enroll, but what really got his eye was the sentence at the bottom of the poster which said, **MAKE A DIFFERENCE. **It was almost like it was specifically talking to him, and then he got an epiphany.

"Maybe I found what I was looking for." He said to himself.


End file.
